How Do You Feel Now?
by kuri-loves-curry
Summary: The gang is invited to yet another tournament and Joey and Kaiba have to share a room...what will happen? Rated T for implied yaoi and language. OC, slight ooc. The title will make sense later in the story...NOT MEANT TO BE PERVERTED!
1. Happy?

**A/N**: Hey, everyone! Satoshi here! Sorry it took so long to post this...I've been so busy it's not even funny. Well, this is the Setojou fic I've been telling a bunch of my friends about (well, the first chapter, at least). I hope you read and review! Even if you hate it, please let me know, so I do better! I'm stil an ameteur so, be nice, please! Anyway, enough pestering you amazing viewers, so please read and tell me what you think! If enough people review, I'll post chapter two! Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Happy?**

"Man, why do I have to room with Kaiba?" Joey looked at the small slip of blue he held in his right hand.

"You're the one who pulled the blue paper." Tea responded matter-of-factly, her hands at her hips.

Joey gave a half growl, crossed his arms, and glared from behind his bangs.

"My paper's green," came the voice of everyone's favorite spiky-haired duelist. He held up the small, green strip of paper.

Mokuba reached into the offered hat and removed a grey slip of paper. "Grey."

Tristan was the deciding vote. He reached in and removed a green slip of paper. "Looks like I'm rooming with Yugi."

"Yes! Woo-hoo! I get the room all to myself!" Mokuba jumped around the hall.

"Mokuba, knock it off." The boy's older brother looked at him and crossed his arms.

"Kill joy…"Mokuba muttered under his breath. He crossed his arms and sulked against the wall.

"Girls' turn! Boys, put back your papers." Tea hesitated a moment. "Except Joey and Kaiba. You guys keep your papers."

After the grey and green slips of paper were replaced, Tea shook the hat slightly and offered it to Mai.

"Grey."

"I got green," Alexa replied. "Your card decides it, Serenity."

"Hmm…" She rummaged through the hat and pulled out a slip of grey paper.

"All right, Alexa, looks like we're rooming together," Tea said.

"Works for me!"

"Kay. Now that we have room arrangements, let's unpack and meet downstairs for dinner." Yugi looked around. Met with nods and okays, he nodded and turned to walk into his room.

Boys were on one side of the hall, and girls were on the other. They split up and five doors closed simultaneously.

Joey quickly claimed the bed by the window (he enjoyed having a window nearby for some reason or another) and Kaiba seemed to have no objections, setting his briefcase on the bed near the door.

The room was fairly large--two of everything seemingly separated by an invisible line down the center of the room.

Joey dropped his suitcase by his bed and threw his backpack at the desk sitting three feet from the foot of the bed. He stepped out of his shoes and flopped down stomach first on the full-sized bed.

Watching this display, Kaiba shook his head and began typing as soon as he was seated on his own bed.

The blond groaned and turned his head towards the window. The tapping continued, forcing an annoyed Joey to cover his head with the second pillow.

The pillow, thick as it was, wasn't enough to silence the repetitive tapping. Joey pushed against the bed, forcing himself to his feet.

Kaiba was concentrating solely on his work. He failed to notice his agitated roommate glaring at him.

"Hey, Kaiba!" The brunette shifted his eyes to glance at Joey, slightly irritated at the interruption.

"I'm trying to sleep!"

Still typing, Kaiba looked back at the screen of his laptop. This made Joey angrier.

"Hey! I can't sleep with you making that tapping noise!"

The Kaiba Corp. president ignored him, still typing.

"Knock it off!" Joey slammed the laptop shut , effectively deleting what Kaiba was working on for the past half an hour. This made the brunette snap.

"WHEELER! Do you have _any __idea_ of what you've just _done_?!" He stood up and balled his fists.

Joey flinched at Kaiba's sudden outburst. Sure he had seen him angry before (having been the instigator in most cases), but not like this.

"That was the most _vital_ part of the program! Now, I have to do it _again_!"

Joey hesitated for a brief moment, then retorted, "Well, you should learn to save every so often!"

Kaiba reached out and grabbed Joey by the front of his shirt, lifting him three inches from the floor.

"I've had it up to _here_ with you, Wheeler!" Joey grabbed Kaiba's wrists and tried to struggle free. The blonde's struggling was of no use other than causing Kaiba to tighten his grip.

Joey grunted and began flailing about until he inadvertently shifted all of his weight towards the floor. This action caused both boys to hit the floor, one on top of the other.

"Ah!" Joey yelled not out of pain, but out of shock.

Kaiba grunted and put his hands flat on the floor on either side of Joey's head. He pushed himself up slightly, shaking his head. When he stopped, Joey's face was within an inch of his own.

"Uh…" Joey turned bright red as he stared up at Kaiba. The brunette stared back at him, just as red. He, however, remained silent.

Kaiba looked down, his blue eyes locked onto Joey's brown ones. His mouth was slightly agape, taking in sharp inhales and releasing slow exhales. "Uh…"

"Uh…" Joey gulped and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Guys! You comin' to dinner, or what?" Tristan called through the door. The two boys on the floor flinched and looked towards the source of the sound. Tristan knocked again. "Come on!"

They heard Tristan walk back down the hall, then looked back at each other. Kaiba cleared his throat, shook his head, and pushed off the floor to his feet. He stared at the blond boy now at his feet with his shoes on and rubbed the back of his head. He cleared his throat again, looking away with a heavy blush across his cheeks.

Joey stood and rubbed the back of his own head. "Uh…"

"Well, we better go…" Kaiba dropped his arm to his side and headed towards the door.

"There you two are!" Tea walked over to Joey and Kaiba as they entered the dinning hall.

"What took you so long?" Tristan joined his friends in the doorway of the double doors.

"Uh…sorry, guys…my fault…" Joey rubbed the back of his head. "Didn't really wanna get up…" He laughed nervously.

Kaiba gave Joey a sideways glance. 'What's his game?'

"You fell _asleep_?" Tea put her hands to her hips. "We were only upstairs for forty-five minutes!"

"Heh heh…" Joey gave his trademark grin. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" He ran over to the table piled high with food and Tristan quickly joined him.

Dinner went by uneventfully. There were multiple conversations among the girls about this and that and whatnot. The eldest Kaiba brother was eating in solitude, glancing towards his roommate every so often.

After about ten minutes, Serenity looked over to Kaiba. Noticing that Kaiba looked up at her older brother after every spoonful of soup, she whispered something into Alexa's ear.

Alexa thought for a moment, then said, "Hey, Seto! Why are you sitting all the way over there? Come on! Join us! There's an empty seat right there next to Joey!" She gestured across and down the table, three chairs from the one he was currently sitting in.

"…" Kaiba gave his soup a weird look. 'Why are they telling me to move over with them? They've never done that before…,' he thought to himself.

Joey half choked on his own soup when he saw Kaiba actually getting up to sit in the chair only three inches from his own.

Kaiba sat and spoke not a single word, despite many pleas.

Dinner finished, and the group went back up, said their goodnights, and dispersed into their respective rooms.

Joey sat on his bed to remove his socks and shoes. He stretched and laid back, shutting his eyes. A few moments passed before Kaiba was back at his typing.

Joey groaned in protest, only to be ignored by his roommate.

"What time is it, anyway?" Joey asked with a yawn.

Kaiba glanced down at the small digital clock in the lower right-hand corner of his laptop's screen. "8:30."

"Seems later…"

"It's the time change…you'll get used to it, eventually…I mean, this tournament lasts two weeks."

"Yeah…but then I'll have to get _re_used to _our_ time!" He smiled to himself.

"It's not that hard…we've only been here a few hours, odds are, you'll be fine by morning."

"You're probably right, I mean, you travel all the time!" Joey hesitated for a moment. 'Wait…are me and Kaiba…_actually_ having a decent conversation? Is he…actually being nice to me?'

"You've done nothing wrong…I have no reason to not be nice to you…" Joey then realized that he had thought out loud.

"Huh? I don't get it! You're _always_ mean to me!" Joey sat up and stared at his roommate, who was now shutting down his computer, ready to get some sleep.

Kaiba stopped for a moment, then said, "Not all the time."

"Well, _most_ of the time…" The blond rolled his eyes.

Joey allowed himself to fall back on the bed. "Hey, Kaiba?"

Changing into his pajamas, Kaiba made an acknowledging noise. "Hmm?"

"About earlier…what…was that, exactly?"

"Earlier when?" He asked, although knowing full well what the blond was referring to.

"Right before Tristan knocked on the door…"

"What of it?" He finished buttoning his bed shirt.

"What…was it?"

"What do you mean? It was just a freak accident. Won't happen again." Kaiba looked away.

'At least, I hope so…I may not be able to control myself like that again…' He thought to himself.

"Oh…"

Kaiba hesitated for a moment. He finished pulling the sheet back and sat down on the bed.

"What 'oh'?"

"Huh? Oh…nothing."

"Something," he said, pulling the covers up to his waist.

"No, nothing."

Although unconvinced, Kaiba decided to drop the issue. He was tired and figured that Joey wouldn't tell him anyway. He shifted into a lying position and pulled the blankets up. He turned over and closed his eyes.

Joey, however decided to continue staring at the ceiling. He sighed deeply and thought to himself, 'For a moment there…I thought he was gonna kiss me…guess I was wrong…" He sighed again and rolled over.

Kaiba rolled over to face Joey to find him fast asleep. He smiled to himself and climbed out of bed. He walked over to the sleeping blond and smiled again.

He removed Joey's shoes, pulled back the blankets, picked him up, and laid him back down. He pulled the blankets up and gently stroked the blonde's hair before returning to his own bed.

"Good night, Joey," he whispered softly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, hope you guys enjoyed this! If not, tell me what I did wrong, and I'll try to fix it! I have a basic idea for chapter two, so get those reviews in if you want to see it! 


	2. Confused

**A/N:** Hey! Satoshi here! I'm sooooo sorry this took so long...I've been having some technical difficulties lately...Well, here's chapter two! I really hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review!

* * *

Confused…

Kaiba's eyes slowly opened. He groaned sleepily and blinked a few times. His eyes snapped open as soon as he realized what is was he was looking at.

He gulped and stared at his blond roommate lying only two inches from his face. He receded back slightly as Joey snuggled closer.

'What the hell is he doing in _my_ bed?' Kaiba thought to himself.

"Wheeler." Kaiba shook the sleeping blond. "Wheeler!"

"Huh? Hey, what?" Joey was barely conscious. He stared at Kaiba, half asleep. He smiled dumbly at Kaiba, who in turn gave him a look that seemed to ask the same thing he was thinking.

"Wheeler…what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Joey, still smiling like a goofball, looked at his roommate. It took him a while, but he soon realized the predicament that he had found himself in.

"Uh…" Wide-eyed, Joey stared at Kaiba and stuttered incoherently.

Kaiba covered the blonde's mouth with his hand. "Stop. Talking. Please." The sudden contact startled Joey enough to make him stare at Kaiba without making a sound or movement.

"I'm going to let go of your mouth and you are going to _calmly_ explain to me why you aren't in your own bed. Okay?" The blond nodded slowly. Kaiba released him.

"Uh…well…I uh…"

"Well?"

"I…don't…know…"

"What?"

"I said, 'I don't know'…" Joey looked away ashamed of his answer. He honestly had no idea why he was there or how he even got there in the first place.

"What do you mean you don't know?" There was a slight hint of annoyance in his voice as he said this.

"I mean, I went to sleep in mind bed and woke up in yours…I don't know why, I just did." As he said this, he climbed out of Kaiba's bed and walked over to his own. He proceeded to pull back the covers that had mysteriously tucked themselves in. 'What happened last night?' The blond pondered to himself.

"He…sleepwalks…" Kaiba repeated. He was standing outside of Serenity and Mai's room the next morning. Joey's younger sister leaned against her closed door.

Serenity nodded softly. "Yes, but only sometimes. It's not an every night ordeal, I assure you."

"You sure?" Kaiba looked at Joey's little sister with one of those "You better be telling the truth" looks.

"Positive. He only sleepwalks if something major is bothering him. But even then, it's more along the lines of him having nightmares…If he's sleepwalking, then it's gotta be something important that he needs to talk about."

"I see…thank you."

"You're welcome! Let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Alright."

'Wonder what's bothering you so much, Big Brother?…' Serenity sighed to herself and reentered her room to get changed out of her pajamas.

Throughout the day, Kaiba kept a close eye on his blond roommate. Nothing. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Joey was just Joey. Nothing seemed off, or different, or weird.

'What goes on in that head of his?' Kaiba thought to himself. 'What could possibly be bothering him so much that he can't talk about it? I get that he wouldn't want to tell me, but wouldn't he at least trust Yugi or…' he thought for a moment. 'Tristan. That's his name…I think…' He shook his head. He could never keep their names straight. (You can't blame him, though…he hardly ever heard them.)

'Well, he seems all right…I guess.'

He wasn't "all right", however. Joey put on the guise of "all right" to fool his friends. Who could he possibly tell his secret to? Not Tristan…he would more than likely ridicule him. Not Yugi…how would he handle it? Not Tea…he didn't know where she stood with things like this. Not Mai…he didn't know her well enough to trust her with something this important. Not Serenity…what would she think of him? Not Mokuba…why would he tell the boy something like this? Not…Kaiba…

Joey sighed softly as he thought further into this. 'I can't tell anyone…'

"What's wrong, Joey?" Came the innocent voice of Yugi Mutou.

"Huh? Oh…nothin', Yugi…"

"You sure, Joey?" He looked concerned. "You seem to be…somewhere else."

"Nah, I'm fine, don't worry 'bout it!" The blond grinned. Yugi wasn't convinced, but let it drop. 'What ever it is he isn't saying must be something he doesn't want me to know.'

The day went by very slowly. It was a large tournament that had a lot of participants.

"Not quite as large as Kaiba's Battle City tournament, but larger than Pegasus'…" Yugi said more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"Only you would notice something like that, Yugi…" Tristan responded.

Yugi blushed slightly in his usual manner, but said nothing.

It was a basic tournament, with basic rules: Win your duel, move on. Lose, go home.

Yugi won his duel (gasp, shock), as did Kaiba and Joey. Tristan narrowly pulled out victorious. Tea had an off day, but luckily was paired up with an amateur duelist. Mai won hands down, and Serenity won with a few pointers from her friends. Mokuba got tips from his brother and won his duel with little effort. (I know, most of them don't duel in tournaments, but hey, that doesn't mean they can't duel in this one! LOL.)

It was a long day, and by the time it was over, they all wanted nothing more than to go to their rooms, crawl into bed, and crash.

Kaiba was working late on his laptop while Joey was fast asleep, snoring softly. The brunette kept catching himself looking over at the sleeping blond and had to keep shaking himself back to work.

After another hour or so, he saved his program and shut down his laptop. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed shortly afterwards. He was asleep within five minutes of laying down.

He woke up about twenty minutes later to a strange noise. Almost like the shuffling of crayons on a desk. When he finally came to a sitting position, the noise had ceased. He looked over to Joey's bed to find the blond sound asleep.

He shrugged it off as a figment of his imagination and went back to sleep.

Kaiba woke again an hour later to find his roommate curled up like a cat at the foot of his bed. The brunette shifted his feet in such a way as to not accidentally kick the intruder.

'Now what the hell is he doing?'

Kaiba noticed a piece of paper fall off the desk on "Joey's half" of the room. He slowly got out of bed to investigate. He lifted the fallen paper and glanced at it through the darkness. "That's what that noise was…" He whispered softly to himself.

None of the lines seemed to line up right, like someone had drawn it with their eyes closed. Upon a brief studying of the crude drawing, Kaiba deduced that Joey had drawn it in his sleep. After looking at it for a while, he figured out that it was a simple drawing of Joey with his friends. It looked like the handy work of a kindergartener. They were all stick figures and Kaiba could barely make out who everyone was.

He looked at the picture, then to Joey, then back at the picture. A look of bewilderment crossed his face. He blinked, shrugged, and turned to put the paper back on the desk that it had fallen from. He set the drawing down, then noticed a small stack of papers on the corner of the desk.

Kaiba picked them up and strained to see them. More crude drawings. This time, only about half of them seemed "happy". The other half seemed more sad, depressing, and lonely.

The brunette carefully examined the latter set. Each one was different, but had the same basic meaning. One in particular was of a stick-figure Joey being all alone on a small portion of the paper while all of his friends were enjoying themselves without him.

Most of them were like this, or in the same ball park, but the one that stood out the most was one of Joey being ridiculed by his own friends. Kaiba had to do a double-take to make sure he was actually seeing what he was seeing.

As he looked at the last few drawings, he seemed more upset than with the other drawings. In fact, he was quite taken aback.

Kaiba gasped softly to himself and returned the drawings. He walked over to Joey who was still curled up like a cat. He sat down next to Joey and began gently stroking his hair. Joey shifted slightly, but remained asleep.

"What goes on in that head of yours?" Kaiba said softly, more to himself than to Joey.


	3. Relief

**A/N:** Hey, Satoshi here...sorry it took so long...this shoulda been up months ago...ashamed v.v Well, here is chapter three, I hope it was worth the wait... Please read and review. I am working on chapter 4 right now, so it should be up within the next couple of days.

**Relief**

Joey awoke from a seemingly good night's rest. In fact, he was in a great mood. That is, until he realized where he woke up wasn't where he had fallen asleep.

He tilted his head and looked up at a dozing Kaiba wondering how the two had ended up the way they did. Kaiba was in a sitting position at the foot of his bed with Joey curled up half in his lap.

Kaiba stirred slightly, almost like he could feel someone watching him. His eyes opened slowly and he gave one of those soft "I-just-woke-up" moans. He looked down at the blond whose head was resting on his lap. 'Right where I left him,' he thought with a slight smile.

Joey, a bit confused, stared up in bewilderment. Kaiba began absent-mindedly stroking the blonde's somewhat messy hair and said, "How'd you sleep?"

The blond was a bit taken aback by this uncharacteristic kindness and gentleness that the brunette was exhibiting. He shrugged. "Okay, I guess. You?"

Kaiba smiled. "Alright, I guess."

Joey smiled, but gave a small frown at Kaiba's look. "What's wrong?"

The brunette was pulled from his train of thought. "Huh? Oh…um…"

"What?"

"Do you remember what happened after you went to sleep last night?" He stopped stroking the blonde's hair and let his hand rest by his left leg.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Did you wake up in the middle of the night or something?"

"Uh…I don't think so…if I did, I don't remember…why?

"…"

"Why?" He asked again, this time a little concerned.

Kaiba made a movement to get Joey to sit up. He then proceeded to the desk. He came back and handed Joey the drawings.

"What's all this?" Joey began looking through them, smiling at the artwork.

"They're yours."

Joey stopped what he was doing to look up at Kaiba who was still standing at the foot of the bed. "What?"

"They're yours," he repeated. "You drew them last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" The blond looked sincerely confused.

"I don't know when, exactly, but you did. I woke up last night and saw you curled up like a little cat right where you're sitting." He paused as Joey looked down at the bed. "I saw a piece of paper fall off the desk, and I got up to pick it up. There was a stack of them (he pointed at the papers Joey was holding) and I looked through them."

Joey looked at the papers in his hands. "How do you know I drew them?"

"Because we're the only ones with access to this room…and I don't draw like that."

The blond made a noise of surprise. When he looked up, he asked again, "What's wrong?"

"…" He looked down at the carpet, pretending to be interested with the design.

"Kaiba?"

Not looking up, he responded, "Just look at the pictures."

Joey resumed said task and when he got to the ones with him being isolated, he looked up at Kaiba.

"Why would you feel like that?" Kaiba asked him solemnly.

"…"

There was a long, unnerving pause before someone spoke again. "Joey?"

"I…" He looked down at the papers, apparently uncomfortable with answering the posed question.

Joey then proceeded through the drawings.

Kaiba looked up when the rustling of papers stopped. Joey saw the drawings that had made him upset the night before.

Joey looked up and his brown eyes met blue ones.

"Did…did you see these?" Joey's voice was past nervous.

Kaiba said nothing at first. There was another awkward silence, then he said, "Yeah…I did."

(For those of you who haven't seen Episodes 16 and 17 of the first season--The Scars of Defeat and Arena of Lost Souls-Part 1--please do so or you won't really get this part.)

Joey looked back down with an upset look on his face. "I…I didn't want you to know about that…"

"About what, exactly?" Kaiba frowned in confusion.

"Well…remember that duel we had a long while back? At Pegasus' castle tournament?"

"…" His look didn't change.

"…You were showing off yer knew Duel Disk system…"

"Oh! That's right…sorry…what about it?"

"Well…after you beat me…what you said…kinda stuck…"

"…" Kaiba thought long and hard back to that point. His words came rushing back.

--That's right, Joey, stay down. Stay down like the sniveling, defeated dog I've turned you into.--

Kaiba winced, but Joey didn't look up.

"So…" Joey looked up when Kaiba said this. "What do those drawings have to do with that?"

"Well…" Joey hesitated. Even though it was a nightmare with Kaiba acting like an ass the whole time, the blond wasn't about to admit that he had a dream about the brunette.

"Well…?"

"Look…it doesn't matter…"

"Apparently it does. You wouldn't have drawn those if it didn't matter…"

"I don't even remember drawing them!" Joey was getting defensive and Kaiba took notice.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you about that, but the fact of the matter still stands. You drew them. I don't know why, but for some reason, you've been acting strange. Ever since we got here, you've been…off…"

Joey just looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, take the first night for example. I woke up and you were in my bed. Why was that?"

"Uh…" The blond looked up at him in a shocked manner. 'Why would he bring that up? I thought we were just gonna forget about it!' "Well, I…"

"…" Kaiba crossed his arms.

"I dunno." Joey looked at his right wearing one of his pouts.

"You don't know?"

"Like I told you before! I don't know! Why are you bringing that up anyway?" Kaiba could tell that Joey was getting more and more defensive.

"So let me get this straight. You've lost control of your actions?"

"What? No!" Joey threw the pictures on the ground and stood up.

"Then why can't you explain yourself?"

"I--!" He stopped. He slumped over. "What do you want me to say?"

"Well, for starters, you can explain those." He gestured towards the mess of papers on the ground.

Joey knew which ones he meant, and he knew that Kaiba was aware that he knew so he didn't ask "Which ones?" like he wanted to.

"I…" he sighed. "Look…I just had a weird dream, okay?"

"About me?"

Joey jerked at that. "Y--yes…"

"So…is that what you think of me?" Joey was startled by Kaiba's tone. Not because it was angry, but because it wasn't. It was almost…defeated.

"What? N-no! I…like I said, it was a long time ago…"

"Well, then why are you thinking about it now?"

"…" He didn't have a response for that. It was Joey's turn to be "fascinated with the carpet". "I dunno."

Kaiba gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "Joey?"

"Y-yeah?"

"If rooming with me…bothers you so much…maybe you should…trade with someone…"

"It doesn't bother me! I never said it did! I wanted to roo-" Joey clapped his left hand over his mouth and ran to the door. He flung it open and ran down the hall, almost bowling over the unsuspecting Alexa and Mokuba.

"Hey, Joey!" Mokuba yelled after him. He turned to Alexa. "What was that about?"

"I dunno, Mokuba." Alexa looked down the hall as Joey rounded the corner. "Let's go check yer brother…"

When the two entered Kaiba and Joey's room, the brunette was lost in thought. 'What was he going to say?'

"Seto?" Nothing.

"Brother?" Nothing.

Alexa waved her hand in front of Kaiba's face, effectively snapping him out of whatever trance had held him.

"Is everything okay, Seto?" Alexa asked him with the utmost concern.

"Yeah…what happened with you and Joey, Brother?"

"I…I'm not sure…he's…I dunno…"

Joey came to a halt after about five minutes of running. He threw his back into the wall at his right and caught his breath. He hit his head with his hand. 'Damn! I can't believe it! Why would I…!? Dammit! I almost…!'

As Joey was mentally kicking himself for nearly blowing his secret, Yugi walked up and stopped before him.

"Joey?"

"Huh? Oh…hey, Yuge…what's up?"

"Nothing. Are you alright?" Yugi wore his signature "concerned" look.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay, Joey?" Yugi asked again, this time more concerned.

"I'm fine…why?"

"You seem…off…lately…"

"Nah…I'm okay." He grinned, but Yugi wasn't convinced.

"Please, Joey? I know something's bothering you…"

Joey, now wide-eyed, stared at his shorter friend. "Wha--"

Yugi sighed. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but you should at least tell someone…" He turned slowly and began to walk back down the hall.

"W-wait…" Yugi stopped and turned around. "There…is….something I wanna tell you…"

"Go on! Go bother someone else! Get out of here!"

"Mokuba! What are you yelling about?" Alexa and Kaiba ran into Mokuba's room.

"There's a stupid squirrel in my room!" Kaiba and Alexa looked around the room, and sure enough, there was a squirrel running along the top of the bookshelf.

The red-brown ball of fur jumped down and began running around on the floor. Alexa closed the door behind her and watched a freaked-out Mokuba jump up onto the bed. Kaiba watched the rodent and when it ran in front of him, he reached down and scooped it up. He set it on a branch outside the open window and closed said window.

"There, problem solved."

"Whew! Thanks, Seto!" Mokuba hopped from his perch and gave his brother a hug as a thank you.

"Huh? What's wrong, Big Brother?"

"Nothing, Mokuba," he said with a smile. "I'm okay."

"Sure?"

"Mm."

"Alright, then…" Mokuba let go and went to fix the cards that he was situating before the "intruder" showed up.

The older two left the room and Alexa closed the door.

"No, not alright. Something's wrong."

"…"

"Come on…you can tell me…" She placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

He looked down at her hand, then up at her. "Ok…I'll tell you…"

"…"

"Please say something." Joey had a hint of desperation in his voice.

"…"

The blond sighed. 'I knew I shouldn't have told him!'

Joey dropped his head and turned to walk away.

"That's what you couldn't tell me?"

Joey stopped and turned back to face Yugi. "What?"

"Why did you…why couldn't you just tell me?"

"I…I didn't know…how you would…take…it…" Joey started mentally kicking himself again.

"What?" Yugi gave him a look that read, "I get it, but come on."

"What? I didn't know how you were gonna react, okay?" Joey blushed and looked at the wall on his right.

Yugi laughed softly. "Come on, Joey! I'm your friend! What did you think I was going to do?"

"I dunno…"

"Did you think I was going to be mad or something?"

"Well--"

"Look, you like Kaiba. Big deal." Yugi smiled at Joey.

"…" Joey blushed again. He wasn't quite used to it being said yet.

"I can believe that something was going on…you've been acting weird since the two of you were roomed together. What I can't believe is that you thought that you couldn't tell me…"

"Sorry, Yuge."

Yugi shook his head. "Mm-mm." He smiled. "Never mind. It's okay."

"Uh…thanks, Yuge."

"No way."

"…"

"Really?"

Kaiba nodded.

"…"

"…"

"Seriously?"

Kaiba nodded again.

Alexa shook her head in disbelief. "Wow. Didn't see that one coming…"

"…" Kaiba looked down at the carpet. Seeing his look, Alexa said, "Hey, I didn't say it was a bad thing." She smiled.

"…"

"Thanks."

"…For what?"

"For trusting me enough to tell me." She smiled again.

"…" He smiled back at her. It was something he rarely did, but he couldn't help himself.

* * *

**A/N: **Lol...in case you don't get the title, the "relief" is them actually admitting their feelings. (I'm not implying anything, I'm just making sure everyone is on the same page.)

Oh...if you would like me to write a fanfic for you, please view my profile for an explanation. I'm very bored...my boyfriend is leaving for 3 weeks and I'm stuck at home for the next 2 weeks until I go to Hawaii. I'd enjoy writing something new to get me out of my writers' block for my own stories.


	4. Anger

**A/N:** Hey there, Satohsi here! Well, here's chapter four, as promised! :) I hope you all enjoy it. (Please don't get mad at me at the end of this...I'm goin' somewhere with this, I swear!

* * *

**Anger**

Kaiba stirred slightly. When he awoke, he found that he felt strangely alone. He rose to a sitting position and looked over at the bed next to his. Joey was fast asleep.

The brunette was getting used to Joey snuggling up in bed with him for comfort. He felt needed by someone other than his younger brother. He found it odd that Joey didn't cause any form of disturbance that night.

'Is he ok now?' Kaiba thought to himself as he continued to watch the blond sleep peacefully. Kaiba smiled to himself absently and suddenly realized that if Joey was sound asleep and didn't bother him, he finally talked out his problem with someone. Then he felt surprisingly crushed. 'I wish he could have told me what his problem was…'

Kaiba sighed heavily and proceeded to the bathroom for a shower. After he was finished, he walked back into the main part of the room and noticed that Joey was still asleep. He smiled and walked over to the sleeping blond.

"Joey," he called out uncharacteristically sweet. The afore named blond smiled and nuzzled into his pillow as if the sound was only part of a nice dream. Kaiba place a hand upon Joey's shoulder.

"Joey," he called again. "Time to get up."

The blond stirred and looked up at the one who had pulled him from his pleasant slumber.

"No…don't tell me I'm in your--"

Kaiba cut him off. "No, you're in your own bed."

Joey sighed and said, "Well, that's good." He hesitated a moment. "Did I get up at all last night?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Huh." Joey found the news odd, but pleasant. He smiled to himself.

Kaiba smiled at him and asked, "So, did you talk out whatever was bothering you?"

After sitting up, Joey tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not dumb. I know something was bothering you. Your sister even confirmed it."

"My sister? You mean Serenity? What did she tell you?"

"Just that you sleepwalk if something's bothering you."

"Oh, ok." Joey was relieved to hear that that was all that his sister had decided to tell him.

The blond thought for a moment. "Yeah…I talked to Yugi about it."

"About what?"

"Just…something…" Joey wanted to say, but couldn't, he instead thought to himself, 'What would he think if I just decided to tell him I'm in love with him!?'

Kaiba wasn't expecting Joey to tell him, though he wanted him to. "Oh, ok."

There was a few seconds' worth of silence before Kaiba added, "Well, at least you won't be sleepwalking or waking up in weird places anymore."

"Yeah…" Joey said as he looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba's voice has a distinguishable tone of sincere concern. Joey perked up with shock. He could tell that Kaiba was genuinely concerned about him.

"Well…" Joey paused to try and find the proper wording.

"Yeah?"

"I was…I was wondering why you're being so nice to me. It actually seems like you care about me."

"What do you mean?" Kaiba flushed slightly and turned his head towards the floor to hide the pink tint in his cheeks.

"Well, you let me sleep in your bed, you were petting my hair two nights back…I dunno…just seems like you actually give a damn about me."

"That's because I do." Kaiba was hurt by this comment, but Joey didn't noticed. "I do care about you, Joey."

Joey chuckled. "Since when?" He asked in a mocking tone, like he didn't believe Kaiba's claim.

Kaiba paused for a moment. He could hear Joey's disbelieving tone.

Joey looked back down and smiled to himself. "It's alright. Doesn't matter." He hopped off his bed and went to take a shower, leaving an upset Kaiba, who left the room shortly after Joey closed the bathroom door.

--

The most eventful part of the day consisted of Joey's duel against a formidable opponent.

"Hang in there, Joey!" Yugi called out from below the stand Joey was standing on.

"Yeah! You can do it!" Tea called up.

The blonde's friends were calling up to him and carefully watching the duel, hoping that Joey wouldn't lose this one and have to drop out of the tournament.

The blond gritted his teeth. 'I don't think I'm gonna win this one…,' he thought as he clenched his fists.

--

Kaiba had been looking for Mokuba all day. The dark-haired boy had run off after breakfast without a word, and hadn't been seen or heard from all day. "Where is he?" he said under his breath.

"Hang in there, Joey!" Yugi's voice called out.

"Yeah! You can do it!" Tea's voice rang out right after Yugi's.

"Huh?" Kaiba looked around in attempt to locate the direction the voices were coming from.

Kaiba walked towards the sounds of the voices and came across his shouting 'friends' if he could call them that. "What are you yelling about?"

Tea pointed up at Joey and said, "He's off his game today for some reason…"

Kaiba looked up at the blond atop the duelest podium. His frustration was clearly noticeable, and his opponent's smug expression wasn't helping matters. Kaiba surveyed the field.

Joey was sitting behind two scapegoats; he had 500 life points and one card in his hand.

His opponent was sitting behind a Great Angus(1800/600); he had 1200 life points and three cards in his hand.

"Great Angus! Attack that puny little sheep!"

The holographic simulation shredded the scapegoat into pieces. Joey put his arms up and gave a frustrated grunt. He dropped his arms down and clenched his teeth. 'If I don't thinka somthin' quick, I'm done for…"

'Why is this so hard for him all of a sudden?' Kaiba wondered to himself. 'Joey doesn't duel like this anymore…'

Joey growled and drew his next card. 'Shield and Sword? Gah…this doesn't help…' Joey frowned at the card and placed it into his hand beside his currently useless Giant Trunade.

"My turn again?" The boy grinned mockingly at Joey. He chuckled and drew a card. He placed it in his hand and said, "Attack that other sheep!"

Again, Joey put his arms up, then growled in frustration when he looked at his now empty field.

'If this next card isn't a good one, I'm sunk!' Joey's hand quivered, then reluctantly drew his next card. One look at the card had Joey grinning ear to ear. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode!" A holographic version of said monster lit up and came into view. "Next, I play Shield and Sword!"

Great Angus: 600/ 1800

Gearfried: 1600/1800

"Attack Great Angus!" Gearfried sliced Great Angus down the middle, causing an explosion of data chips to flutter around and vanish. The boy's life points quickly dropped down to 200. He gritted his teeth in anger and drew his card.

"I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"Yugi…what cards do you think he played?" Tea asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm not sure, Tea. Probably a trap card that'll destroy or immobilize Joey's Gearfried."

Hearing that, Tea called up, "Watch out, Joey!"

Joey grinned and called down, "Don't worry, Tea, I got this!"

The boy opposite Joey shrunk back with a worried look.

"I activate Giant Trunade!"

"What!?"

"Now your face down cards go back to your hand!" Joey made a dramatic motion with his hand, then brought it into a fist. He punched at the air and yelled, "Now! Gearfried! Take him down!"

The battle simulation dissipated and Joey emerged victorious.

Joey accepted his token back from the machine. (Both duelests place the token they received upon entering the tournament into a small slot in the podium and only the victor receives it back. The token signifies that you are still eligible to participate in the tournament.)

He climbed down from the podium and joined his friends who were all giving him congratulating comments.

Joey looked over at Kaiba. He was surprised to see him standing there. 'Did he watch my duel?'

Kaiba seemed to be lost in thought. His thinking was interrupted by a "Oi! Kaiba! Did ya see that?"

The brunette looked up at Joey and shook his head in a disappointed fashion. Joey made a surprised sound and yelled, "Hey! What's your problem?"

Kaiba didn't answer, instead he started to walk off.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" Joey ran up to Kaiba and grabbed his shirt collar. Kaiba sneered at him and yanked Joey's hand free from his coat. Joey grunted in shock and then in pain when Kaiba squeezed Joey's wrist slightly.

"Don't touch me, Wheeler." Kaiba released his grip and departed.

Joey couldn't think of anything to say. He merely stared at Kaiba's back as he walked off.

--

"Man…wonder what Kaiba's problem is…" Tea said once the group was seated for lunch.

"Yeah…Joey, did you say something to him this morning?" Tristan asked accusingly.

"What?" Joey stopped and replayed what all was said that morning. He dropped his head. "I uh…I gotta go take care of something…" Joey stood up and walked off.

Shortly after leaving the dinning hall, Joey reached his room. As he was about to grab the handle, Mokuba opened the door and walked out. "Oh…hi, Joey."

There was a definite sadness in his voice, and he looked at the floor when he spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Seto, but he won't talk to me…" Mokuba responded sadly. "He's mad…or upset…somethin'…I dunno…" He shook his head and walked down the hall to his room.

Joey pushed the door open and slowly inched his way into the room. Kaiba didn't even look up when Joey closed the door behind him.

"Oi." Joey called out. Kaiba was sitting cross-legged on his bed, leaning against the back board of the bed. His arms were crossed at the wrists and laying outstretched over his legs.

Kaiba didn't look up. He seemed too interested in the bedspread to pay attention to his new company.

"Hey!" Joey grabbed Kaiba by the front of his shirt and yanked him up to within an inch of his face. "What is your problem today!?"

Kaiba looked down at the carpet in defiance. He had a scowl on his face.

"I asked you a question!" Joey shook Kaiba once for emphasis.

Kaiba again said nothing.

"What? Are you pissed about this morning?" Kaiba again didn't reply.

"Look, if you're gonna be pissed, be pissed at me, but don't sulk around. Mokuba's all worried about ya."

Kaiba was getting tired of this. He grabbed Joey and pushed him back. The blond fell back onto his own bed and Kaiba stood over him. "I told you. Don't touch me." He glared at Joey and stormed off.

He stopped at the door and said, "I'm staying in Mokuba's room tonight." With that, Kaiba slammed the door behind him.

Joey stared at the door and couldn't think of anything to say or think.

Finally, he muttered, "But…I don't…want you to leave…"

Joey dropped his head and brought his knees up to his chin. "Man...I guess I really messed things up _this_ time..."

* * *

**A/N:** T.T pweez don't hate me...don't worry, it get's better, I promise! ; Please read and review.


	5. The Feeling's Mutual

**A/N:** I apologize for the delay (unforeseen circumstances prevented me from posting this sooner) bows in apology, but here is the final installment to How Do You Feel Now? I really hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**The Feeling's Mutual**

The next morning, Joey stared absent-mindedly out the window of his room. He was deep in thought about something or another when the door behind him opened. The blond looked up and turned his head to look at the intruder.

When Kaiba saw Joey staring at him, he hesitated for a moment. He side-stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want now?" Joey said solemnly as Kaiba entered the room.

"Joey…I need to talk to you…"

Joey said nothing, and continued to look out the window.

Kaiba stood directly behind the blond. When Joey didn't turn, Kaiba gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Joey jumped at the sudden contact and hit his back against the window. Kaiba quickly drew back his hand. "What happened to 'don't touch me'? Or does that only apply when _I _touch _you_?" Joey asked bitterly as he stood up straight..

"Joey…" Kaiba hesitated briefly, then continued, "Look…about yesterday…"

"Save it, ok? I'm not in the mood." Joey proceeded with storming past the brunette, but was stopped short. Kaiba brought his hand down and slammed it on the desk. The blond jumped slightly and stared wide-eyed up at Kaiba.

"Joey, look," he began, his expression undecipherable. "What happened last night…look, I was just…mad, I guess. Not at you, not at Mokuba…at myself. You were just there, so I took it out on you. I know it was wrong, and I'm sorry."

There was a brief silence between the two.

With all the sincerity he could muster, Kaiba said again, "I'm sorry, Joey."

Kaiba dropped his arm to his side and hung his head.

The blond studied Kaiba's expression carefully. Joey's frown dropped and his anger dissipated. He thought for a moment.

"Why were you mad at yourself?" He turned to face the brunette.

Kaiba paused to gather his thoughts. "I've had a lot on my mind lately," he said carefully and evenly.

"Like?" Joey sat down on the end of his bed and looked up with a slight smile.

"Like…just stuff, ok?" Kaiba wasn't one hundred percent certain that he actually wanted to tell anyone what went through his head.

Joey gave a disappointed "oh" and slowly stood up.

"I have a proposition," Kaiba said suddenly.

Joey turned his head and said, "Huh?"

"A proposition. A proposal?" Joey looked at the brunette with a confused expression.

Kaiba gave a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his head trying to think of a word that Joey would understand.

"A deal."

"Deal?" Joey looked at Kaiba suspiciously.

"You tell me what's been on your mind, and I'll tell you what's been on mine. Sound fair?"

Joey thought on this. "Deal."

The blond inhaled deeply and decided on a starting place. "I've been…keeping something from all my friends."

"What's that?" The two were now seated at the foot of Joey's bed.

"I…" Joey hesitated.

"That's the thing you told Yugi, right?" The blond nodded slowly.

"Well…I've just been thinking about some stuff."

"Like, if your friends found out, they'd abandon you?"

"Yeah." Joey dropped his head. Kaiba placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. Joey looked up suddenly and jerked his head to face the brunette to his left.

"I know what you mean," Kaiba said. "I've been keeping something, too."

"Really?"

"Yes," he said. "Now, you were saying?"

"Right. Well…that was what all those pictures were, I guess."

"What about the ones about me?"

Joey froze. "I don't know how to answer that."

"Meaning?"

"…"

"Just say it. I'm sure I can handle it," Kaiba said reassuringly.

"That's…how I thought you thought of me." Again, the blond dropped his head.

Kaiba tried to think of a response. Carefully choosing his words, he slowly said, "I don't think that way about you anymore, Joey. I don't think of you as a worthless _anything_ anymore."

Joey looked up at him and processed these words. Kaiba gave him a small smile. "I don't. You may think I don't care or hate you, but I don't." He paused. "I _do _care, believe it or not."

"So, you still hate me, but you care about me?" Joey said playfully, nudging Kaiba gently in the ribs.

"Huh? No, wait. I don't hate you," he replied quickly.

Joey chuckled and said, "Anyway. So, spill. What's been with you lately? You were blowing hot and cold yesterday."

"I've been thinking about something. Just…something. And I feel like I've messed something up."

"Messed what up?" Joey's attention was completely on Kaiba now.

"A relationship." He said the word evenly as if he were unsure of it.

"Ha ha. I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Kaiba." Joey had a grin, but behind it hid a disappointed and defeated face.

"I don't."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, I never had one to begin with. It was a…crush." The last word was said more to himself, but Joey caught it nonetheless.

"Crush? On who?" Every name of all the girls he knew passed through his mind. He couldn't figure out which girl Kaiba would go for.

"Someone." Kaiba flushed bright red and shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah, come on, Kaiba, you can tell me!" Joey nudged him in the arm in attempt to coax him into telling.

"No, I can't." He flushed redder and turned away, suddenly interested with the sky outside the window.

"Fine. I'll just list off all the names of the girls, and I'll figure out who it is based on your reactions." Joey grinned with accomplishment.

"You could try that if you want," Kaiba said, his blush gone. "Won't work, though."

"Why not?" Joey thought for a minute. He gasped suddenly. Kaiba flushed again and quickly turned to face the blond. "What?"

Joey studied Kaiba's face carefully. "What?" Kaiba said again.

"It's a guy, isn't it?" Kaiba turned away, his face felt hot under his blush.

"I knew it!" Joey said suddenly, causing Kaiba to flinch.

"You did?" Wide-eyed, Kaiba turned back to Joey.

"Hmm…let's see."

Kaiba looked at the blond. Joey was thinking hard about something.

"Yugi?"

"Huh?"

"Is it Yugi?"

"What? No, it's not." Kaiba had a strange look on his face.

"Tristan?"

"No."

"Um…Bakura?"

"Who?" The name didn't ring a bell.

"Guess not."

"Uh…Duke?"

"Who?" That name wasn't familiar, either.

"Hmm." Joey was concentrating hard. 'What all guys do I know?' He thought to himself.

"Ah! I dunno…I guess it's someone I don't know." Joey said after a long pause. He stood up and turned to face Kaiba.

Kaiba gave Joey a brief look, then shook his head.

"Oh well," Joey said. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Well, actually--"

Kaiba was cut off by a knock on the door. Tristan's voice called, "Hey, Joey! Come on! You promised you were gonna help me with that one thing today!"

"Sorry, Kaiba, I promised Tristan I'd help him with somethin'…"

"That's alright." Kaiba put on some semblance of a smile. Joey started for the door when Kaiba said, "Wait."

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"A personal question?" Joey looked confused. "Uh, I guess so…"

"Are you…seeing…anyone?"

"Huh? You mean, like, do I have a girlfriend? No, why?"

"Just curious."

"Come on, Joey!" Tristan called through the door.

"Chill out! I'm comin'!" Joey yelled back. "See ya 'round, Kaiba."

"See ya." Joey closed the door behind him.

Kaiba thought about his next move. 'Alright. Next time I see him, I'll…' Kaiba sighed heavily. "I dunno what I'm gonna do."

--

"Kaiba's…gay?" Tristan thought about what he just said.

"I guess so," Joey replied. "That, or he just has a crush on a guy this one time or something."

"Huh." Tristan seemed confused by the news.

"Yeah, it was kinda weird," Joey said suddenly.

"What was?"

"Kaiba asked if I was seeing someone right before I left."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

Tristan got a look on his face that was somewhere between shocked and disturbed.

Joey caught the look and said, "What?"

"I don't believe it."

"Believe what?"

Tristan chuckled to himself.

"Believe what!?" Joey repeated, louder this time.

"I know who Kaiba's crush is on," Tristan grinned to himself.

"What? Who?"

"Ha ha! It's you!"

"Me?" Joey stared at Tristan in disbelief. He suddenly flushed slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah! Why else would he ask if you were dating or not?"

Joey hesitated. "Good point…"

"Man! Kaiba's finally got a thing for someone and it turns out to be with you."

"Yeah…that _is_ something…" Joey said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Tristan got a suspicious look.

"Huh?"

"You don't like him, too…do you?"

"Uh…" Joey blushed a brighter shade of red.

"You do!" Tristan jumped to his feet.

Joey hung his head and shrank back, face redder than ever.

Tristan looked down at his best friend sitting before him. "Hey, hey…I didn't say there was anything wrong with it…" He knelt beside Joey and placed a comforting hand on his back. "Come on, man…I don't care if you like Kaiba or not. You're still Joey, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hmm…"

Joey looked up quizzically. "What?"

"Does Kaiba know you like him?"

"No…"

Tristan got an evil grin on his face. "Then let's go tell him."

"Whoa, wait, no!" Tristan grabbed Joey by the wrist and dragged him back to his room.

--

Kaiba sat on his bed typing away. He was interrupted by a sudden, loud knocking at the door.

Kaiba stood up and opened the door. Tristan pushed his way with Joey close behind him. Kaiba shut the door.

"Joey has something to tell you." Tristan ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Joey flushed and turned his head towards the window.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?"

Joey jumped slightly. "Uh…"

"Well?"

Joey stammered, trying to figure out what to say.

"What is it, Joey?"

"I…I…" Joey gulped audibly. "I know who you have a crush on…" With this, he turned red and looked away.

"You do?" Kaiba flushed slightly. "What does that have to do with what you wanted to tell me?"

"I just wanted to say that…well…" Joey rubbed the back of his head. "He…feels the…same…"

"He does?"

"Yeah," Joey said. "I do."

--

Outside the room, Tristan leaned against the door, trying to hear the conversation on the other side of it.

"Tristan?" came an innocent voice from behind him. Tristan jumped and whipped around.

"What are you doing?" Yugi looked suspiciously at his friend.

"Uh…nothin', Yuge…" He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Right…" Yugi smiled slightly. He knew exactly what Tristan was up to.

"Oh, alright…I was eavesdropping on Joey and Kaiba."

"Why?"

"Well…I wanted to see how things turned out, is all…"

"Things?" Yugi tilted his head in confusion.

"Ok." Tristan inhaled deeply. "Kaiba likes Joey, Joey just found, Joey admitted that he likes Kaiba back, I dragged him up here and told Kaiba that Joey wanted to tell him something. I left, and decided to eavesdrop to see how it all panned out."

Yugi blinked twice at this. "Ok…say that again…this time, slowly…and in Japanese…"

Tristan gave a heavy sigh. "Kaiba likes Joey." Yugi nodded. "Joey likes Kaiba." Another nod. "I got the two of them to talk." Another nod.

"Gotcha," Yugi said.

"You know…we can hear you in there." Kaiba had the door propped open.

Tristan gave a guilty, nervous laugh. "So…how'd it go?"

"It's really none of your business, but if you must know, it went rather well."

"Does that mean you and Joey are…"

"Yes."

"Huh."

"Come on, Tristan," Yugi said as he grabbed his friend's arm and walked down the hall. "Let's let them be, ok?"

Within the span of fifteen minutes, everyone in the group knew about the new couple. Random assortments of comments and giggles came as responses.

"It's about time!" Alexa called out from over her chess match against Mokuba, whose comment was, "Joey? No way! I _knew_ something was up with those two!"

Joey and Kaiba entered the main hall to join everyone. They all looked up with wide grins. The two gave strange looks and in unison, asked, "What?"

"Nothing." They all said this at the same time and went back to their respective activities with smiles.

"Does this mean you two aren't fighting anymore?" Mokuba asked as the couple sat down next to the chess board tables that were strewn about near the wall.

"Yeah, we're not mad at each other anymore," Joey said as he leaned against Kaiba, who in turn, smiled at the blond.

"Just one favor…" Tristan said suddenly.

"What's that?" Joey looked up with a puzzled look.

"Keep the mushy stuff to a minimum…at least around me, ok?"

The group started laughing, including Tristan.

Above the noise, Joey said with a smile, "Ok, Tristan…we'll think about it."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it. I hope you liked the conclusion. I had trouble figuring out how to wrap it up, and this is what I came up with. Sorry if it isn't as good as you had hoped...I wrote this late at night.

On a side note...I won't be able to submit anything else until August, I'm afraid. I am going on a family vacation and will unfortunately be unable to access the Internet until I return.

To whom I owe a fanfiction (you know who you are): I am already working on your fic. It will be the very next thing I post. As soon as I am able to get back to my laptop I will type, edit, and post it. I'm sorry for any inconvenience or irritation this may have caused. bows in apology

-Satoshi


End file.
